Doug Inc.
Episode information= Doug Inc. is the first part of the tenth episode of the third season of Nickelodeon's Doug. Characters *Doug Funnie *Porkchop *Phil Funnie *Theda Funnie *Skeeter Valentine *Al & Moo Sleech *Bill Bluff Synopsis Doug wants to raise enough money to buy a new skateboard and sets up a lawnmowing enterprise to do so. Skeeter and the Sleech twins join in, but they soon feel Doug is being unfair. Doug may raise the cash, but he risks losing his friends in the process. Recap Intro Doug's Journal Entry: Dear Journal. Have you ever wanted something so bad you'd do anything to get it? Well, that just happened to me. Doug is at his house watching an episode of The Sidewalk Surfer when a Smash-O skateboard commercial comes on. Eager, Doug calls to order the skateboard, but he quickly becomes disappointed when he finds out that the skateboard is exorbitant and he can't afford it. He asks Porkchop how he can make that much money. Main Episode Doug figures that he should beg his parents for the money, but they just kindly tell him to keep saving. He tries to do chores to earn the money, but finds out that it would take him the next twenty years to earn enough cash for his current allowance. Mr. Dink then shows up using his new lawnmowing cart, which he names the "Coffee Blaster." The cart, however, goes haywire and destroys completely. When Mr. Dink asks Doug if he could cut his grass, Doug earns the money from him and comes up with the idea to mow the neighbors' lawns. Doug's imagination: Doug is shown doing moves on his new skateboard as everyone else cheer for him, with Patti telling him that he really is a "sidewalk surfer". Later, Doug out-rides even the bicyclists and the races cars and leaps off a ramp next to a plane that is about to take off into the air. When Doug lands on his feet, he catches his skateboard as it falls into his hands. Doug decides to put the money in the bank to earn interest, but later reconsiders when he finds out how long it could take. When Doug spots Mr. Bluff and tells him that he is starting his own business, Mr. Bluff says that when he first started his own business, he hired everyone for it. So Doug hires Skeeter and the Sleech twins, as well as Porkchop, to do the lawnmowing job for him, thus starting the "Four Guys and a Dog" lawncare business. Doug even pays the others for their assistance. Realizing that he has to pay his friends for their assistance for his work, Doug now has to contrive a way to make money even faster than he did before. When he reads the manual of trying to complete the task, and attempts to expand his market. During the meeting inside the garage, Doug shows Porkchop, Skeeter, and the Sleech twins the map telling them that they have to expand. By doing this, they spread the word to Bluffington of their lawncare business, expanding the group's income and growing their business. Doug's imagination: Doug's business has earned the guys their own company building, and while Doug is sitting at his desk inside his office, he tells Skeeter that he is calling the comic book broker, who tells him that the Raja wants his lawn trimmed, and the emperor's rock guard needs a rock polish. So he has Skeeter doing the task. Doug then calls Beebe through his speaker phone, asking her to hold his call while he is off to lunch. So he hops out of his chair to view the rows of skateboards on the shelf, wondering which one he should ride. Doug only has his mind on work, even rejecting his father's offer to go with him to play baseball with him, and has the guys working with him. The others eventually become exhausted from the assiduous work done around the lawns. When Doug has them pushing harder, they feel that Doug is a slave driver and finally go on strike, saying that Doug is being unfair, even refusing to cut the last seven lawns. So a resented Doug rejects them and does the work on his own. He finally earns enough money for the skateboard and goes to the mall to purchase it. But finds that his obsession with business may have cost him his friends. Mr. Bluff comes around and tells Doug that people are either your employees or your friends. So instead of paying for the skateboard he wanted, Doug buys his friends tickets to Funkytown as a way to thank them for their hard work. Doug then states that his friends are much more fun than a skateboard anyday. Category:Season 3 Category:Title Taglines with Porkchop appearing at the exit of the door and turning off the light before Doug could reach him